


【贱虫】明天又是新的一天 Tomorrow is another day

by SOL_immortal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal
Summary: 永远会有一个我，选择来爱你





	【贱虫】明天又是新的一天 Tomorrow is another day

1.3w+，一发完

小虫第一人称，斜线刊背景（包括第二阶段的VS）

穿越梗，本文出现3个不同时间线上的死侍，按出场顺序以加粗、斜体的方式区分

 

**Part 1**

 

从哪方面来说，死侍都不是最佳选项。这不是什么难以回答的世纪问题，我想正常人都会做出和我同样的选择的。但是我权衡了十秒钟，还是说了：“好。”

 

是饥饿过度使我无法正确判断的。

 

他请了我一顿饭，我没忘记他和我之间的关系——仇敌，或者说他单方面讨厌我，所以我还是在吃牛扒前仔细检查了一遍，很正常，正常过头了。

 

“你想干嘛？”我一边大口嚼着牛扒，一边口齿不清地问他。“我可没钱付账。”

 

他竟然没有出口反驳我，这是今晚第二个不正常的点。

 

“你的公司呢？”

 

“没了。”

 

“那你的钱呢？”

 

“赔了。”

 

这段只存在我想象中的对话实际并没有发生。他只是看着我吃牛扒，像守财奴盯着家里存钱的地窖。我忍不住递过去一小块肉，问他，吃吗？

 

他对我翻了个白眼。虽然他依旧戴着面罩，但我还是知道他对我翻了个很大的白眼。

 

“你就不能放下你那些身段，服个软什么的吗？”我使劲嚼烂嘴里的牛肉问道，“向谁服软？”他把头崴在桌上，语气听上去该死的真诚：“读者。”

 

神经病。

 

我说我听不懂你在说什么。

 

但他依旧在自言自语，手舞足蹈，疯疯癫癫的，顺便还问了我一句吃没吃饱。

 

我很听话地说没有。

 

听完他严肃地望着我，好像我没吃饱是一个能毁灭世界的灾难似的。我把衬衫的衣兜翻了个底朝天，来证明我真的没钱付账。

 

最后，他用那张能吓死人的脸蹭了一顿饭。我就知道，他才没那么好心。

 

“你去哪儿？”他问我。

 

我耸耸肩，21世纪的纽约，不可能容不下一个刚搞垮了帕克工业的混蛋。想到这我不禁戴上卫衣的兜帽，就像他平时会做的那样。

 

他果然露出了一个挑衅的表情。“我要告丹·索罗特（神奇蜘蛛侠的编剧）剽窃我的形象设计。”

 

“谁？……好吧，无所谓了，到后面排队去。”我跟他随性地走在大街上，死侍的制服吸引了一些人的目光，但也正好让我能隐藏在他的阴影下。

 

他没问我发生了什么，我也没指望他会问。他一定什么都知道。我不知道为什么我会如此言之凿凿，但我确定他那个脑子里知道的东西比九头蛇都多，就看他什么时候想起来。

 

不过我确实需要一个知道我的“小秘密”的人……也许波比会愿意收留我，和我的那些蜘蛛周边。

 

我边走边想这些杂七杂八的事情，压根没注意到旁边这位哥们儿。

 

“嘿，你……你是，”那哥们儿顿了一下后喊道，“你就是那个帕克！”

 

真操蛋。

 

我第一反应是跑。

 

离开那些看病毒般的视线，离开交头接耳的人群，离他们越远越好。

 

但我的右脚甚至还没踏出去，左臂就被一只手给钳住了。该死的，为什么威尔逊的力气这么大？！

 

周围的议论声更响了。估计是看在死侍在场的份上，那些人没敢上前动手。他们只是三三两两聚在那里，全都眼睛发直地盯着我，嘴里窸窸窣窣的，手上拉拉扯扯，对着我俩左指指右点点，像是看到了什么钻火圈的狗似的。

 

他们什么都没做，他们只是站在那里而已。

 

老天，感谢超级听力，我可真想把他们说的话一个字一个字地复述给该遭雷劈的威尔逊听。哦，不过我想这种话他应该听烂了才是，毕竟他那么讨人嫌。

 

这个恶毒的想法一直盘旋在我脑子里，直到威尔逊对着人群挥挥手：“都盯着我干什么，你们他妈的是这辈子没见过超级英雄出门逛街吗？”

 

他大摇大摆，而我则拉下帽檐，狼狈的跟着他离开了闹市区。

 

走到半路上我狠狠甩开了他拉住我的那只手。威尔逊没说什么，他今晚整个人都古怪得吓人。

 

“谢谢你为我解围。”我阴阳怪气地说。

 

他倚靠在墙上，耍流氓一般抱起手臂看我。“我可不是为了你。”他终于说出一句像样的话了。

 

我好心劝他：“蜘蛛侠已经不跟着我混了，你有他的联系方式吗？自己找他去吧。”

 

他好像要说什么，但最后还是憋回去了。这可一点都不死侍。

 

“你是谁？你是我认识的那个死侍吗？”我开玩笑地说道。

 

没想到他依旧不发一语，眼神复杂地看了我一眼。“我是韦德·威尔逊，那他妈的当然就是死侍，瞧瞧这张脸，就算把所有X战警换了迪士尼都舍不得换这张脸。”

 

“你对你的脸可真有自信。”

 

“如假包换，要摸摸看吗？”他的口气一如既往，既冷淡又不耐烦，不过这次好像有点不一样。

 

一定要说的话，就像一壶水烧干了太多次，最后一定会在壶底留下一个烧焦了的大洞，丑陋无比，又毫无用处。

 

“你现在要去你女朋友家？”

 

我惊讶地看他，瞧，我就说他什么都知道。

 

他讥讽我说：“小白脸帕克。”

 

我认真地说：“信不信我揍你。”

 

我真的揍了他，其实是踢了他的屁股，就在他说出“吃软饭的帕克”之后。不过没敢用力，毕竟“彼得·帕克”只是个普通的公司老板。不过踢完屁股后，我的心情莫名就舒服多了。

 

“再见。”我真诚地对他说。

 

以及真诚地在心里感谢他请我吃的一顿饭，还有为他祝福以后永远都不用再看到彼得·帕克这个讨厌鬼了。

 

可是在我走去波比家的路上，拐了三个街道后，不知怎的又遇到了这个家伙。

 

“我有一个好主意。”威尔逊别别扭扭地说道，别扭到都快变态了。

 

“我在这片有个安全屋，”他说，“里面干净极了，我在里面一年都睡不了一次觉，连个跳蚤都没有。”

 

“嗯哼，然后？”我下意识生出一股警觉，蜘蛛感应在这个时候突然哔哔哔地狂响。

 

“然后？老天，你真的不懂什么叫做‘委婉的艺术’吗？你的那些莎士比亚都读进狗肚子里了？”

 

“我喂你吃了行吗？所以——别打岔——然后呢？”

 

他现在的表情就跟吃了屎一样。“我是说，我的意思是，你可以住进去。明白了吗？”

 

我明白，但是我还有个“小秘密”需要保守。

 

我说：“你一年也住不了一次？”

 

“没错，有好几年我都想不起来它了。”

 

“那为什么给我住？”

 

这次他倒是秒回：“蜘蛛侠不应该有个小白脸老板的前科。”

 

好吧，这说得通。

 

“不过你要知道，我暂时没钱付你房租。”

 

“当我缺钱的时候会把你卖个好价钱的，”他说，“你只需要做好这点心理准备就行。”

 

我眨眨眼，然后捂住肚子大笑，作为蜘蛛侠我能理解死侍那些没品的笑话。

 

“谢了伙计，虽然不知道你为什么要帮我，”我拍了拍他宽厚的肩膀，“不过真的谢谢你。”

 

“你是个好人。”我笑着对他说。

 

事实上，这个时候我怎么也想不到，这句轻飘飘的话就像月晕的光环一样，在威尔逊眼里会那么重要。

 

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

 

威尔逊已经巴拉巴拉地说了三个小时了。我打断他的滔滔不绝，递过去一份用安全屋里剩余的材料做的蔬菜沙拉问他吃不吃，他拣了一片紫甘蓝的叶子，然后继续发表意见：“你见过哪个总裁会蠢到跟自家员工承认自己做错了事？我有，而那个笨蛋叫做彼得·帕克——更绝的是，他还全程直播出去了！”

 

“哦是吗，听你这么一说，这个叫帕克的家伙可真够蠢的。”我吃着菜叶麻木地附和他，感觉自己成了只兔子。

 

威尔逊躺在唯一的一张沙发上，换上了深灰色的家居服，他接过被我吃光的空碗，随手扣在了旁边的一个刀具架上。

 

“总而言之，这一切报应都是你应得的。”

 

“人人都恨彼得·帕克。”我坐在地毯上盘起腿。

 

“你夺走了他们的工作、他们的养老金，你擅自销毁了他们的隐私和他们的狗，你让美国蒙羞，是的，”威尔逊点点头，“人人都该恨彼得·帕克。”

 

让我欣慰的是威尔逊终于开始正常点儿了，于是我耐着性子问他：“你说完了吗？”

 

“没有——但你的眼神告诉我，我他妈再多一句嘴你就会踢我的屁股。”

 

“三个小时了，够久的了，威尔逊。”我咬着牙说。

 

他脱口而出道：“所以你很满意我的持久度？”

 

他似乎察觉到了什么，气氛一下子变得诡异起来。我突然发现，这还是他第一次在彼得·帕克面前开这种玩笑。倏地我的脑海里闪过一个念头，可是它来得太快，还没来得及抓住就已经消失了。

 

“这里有个地下室！”他忽然抬高了声音喊道，“我差点忘了，里面可能，还留着些小道具——”他拍拍我的背，“尽情用吧，我不会说出去的，不过记得消毒。”

 

我只好干笑着也回拍他的后背。僵了一秒，我又拍了拍他的背。

 

“怎么了？”威尔逊回头问我。

 

我也不知道怎么形容这种感觉。我看看他的背——跟平常一样，手感很结实，布满了坑坑洼洼的痂块组织。

 

“你是不是在减肥？”半天我只憋出这一句。

 

他瞪大了眼睛看我。

 

“放屁。”

 

“好吧，那就快滚。”我虚踢了一脚他的屁股。

 

“嘿，你要对我的态度好一点，这可是黄金地段的房子，这个社会是很残酷的，你知道按揭每个月我要——”

 

威尔逊骂骂咧咧地离开安全屋。我站在门廊的暖黄色灯光下，微笑着朝他的背影挥手，直到那个身影再次消失不见。

 

 

**Part 2**

 

诚如威尔逊所言，这里他确实不常来。我数了数日子，差不多已经快过去一个月了。除了开头那几天把家当一股脑扔进地下室，我几乎没离开过从沙发到卧室的这点距离。我把所有生活费都放进一个白色信封里，把它藏进一堆牛仔裤的深处，要用的时候再拿出来点儿。

 

安全屋里除了能保障基本的生活外，并不像威尔逊的另一间秘密小屋那样琳琅满目。哦，不过威尔逊给我邮寄了一台电脑，还有几盒游戏，不过没有一个对我胃口的。

 

我让他们在角落里积灰。

 

然后我发现有些事情并不是你想怎么样就能怎么样的，比如贫富差距，比如抑郁症，又或者你想养猫，但你老爸却带回来了一只狗。

 

我不是指我自己，老天，我想我还没有那么脆弱。只是你会感受到世界正在远离你，我知道是时候该做点什么了，可是我该死的动不了，四肢好像灌了水泥——对，差不多就是那种感觉。

 

“嘿，你知道被灌水泥是什么感觉吗？”我想也没想就发给了波比。

 

波比：“你给我清醒点。”

 

好吧，我的错，有时候真不能随心所欲在手机上给朋友的名字加昵称。无数次经验告诉我静静地躺着就是百无聊赖的开始，于是我打算找点事做，比如拿起手机看看未读短信啥的。

 

三十条垃圾短信，删掉。

 

两条账单提醒，删掉。

 

十七条股市早新闻，删掉。

 

一条来自哈利的短信，删——

 

“你最近到底跑哪儿去了？我们都很关心你，希望你能看到后回复。哈利。”

 

我从床上坐起来，肿着一只眼，挠了挠头发。

 

四处望去，周围只有雪白的墙壁，几张很便宜的塑料桌椅，上面还贴着旧货市场的二手价签；后边其实有个小阁楼，但我从没靠近过那边的梯子。我在哪儿？说实话，除了知道在纽约，剩下的连我自己也不敢确定。

 

也许威尔逊在阁楼上藏了什么秘密武器也说不定。别忘了他可是个现任的军火贩子、一级通缉犯，而你却还住在他家——不，不是他家，我坚决否定了自己——只是个安全屋而已。

 

一个很空阔的安全屋——我碰了一下左心口，那里依旧跳动得很强健。我只好躺回床上，盯着天花板发呆。

 

 

 

“这里实在是太空了。”我喃喃自语。

 

 

 

我给威尔逊发了条短信：“嘿，你知道被灌水泥是什么感觉吗？”

 

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

“我不喜欢耐酸水泥，普通的硅酸盐就很好。唔，另外它们味道还挺不错的。”我不知道怎么就成了现在这个状况，我和威尔逊已经面对面就水泥的问题聊了快一个小时了。

 

“缺点就是它们会像永远断不了奶的娃娃那样粘着你。”

 

“就像永远脱不了欧的英国。”我用果汁为他的演讲干杯。

 

“而我则成了特雷莎·梅。”威尔逊假装捧了捧那头并不存在的秀发。

 

我们是坐在地上的，威尔逊像个不速之客，在晚上差不多六点多钟的时候突然出现在屋外头。他什么都没带，我叉着腰问他来干嘛，他回答的牛头不对马嘴，一会儿说奇异博士的斗篷，一会儿又说我们要被阿灭给干掉啦！——我才没理他呢，我又不知道“阿灭”是哪儿来的家伙。我进屋的时候踢给他一把椅子，去厨房拿了两瓶果汁，转过身却看到他像个小孩子似的坐在地上。一开始我们隔着一人宽的距离，那是我觉得舒适的安全距离——而现在他的胳膊肘擦过了我的脸颊。

 

“你的手，”我粗鲁地推开他，“拿开点。”

 

威尔逊的动作仿佛在空气中停滞了一秒。他真有这么讨厌我吗？我撑着脸想道。

 

“你想谈谈吗？”他放下手，突然对我说。

 

我茫然：“谈什么？”

 

他在我的身体周围画了一个大圈。“这个。”

 

“我很好。”我保持那个撑着脸的动作看他。

 

“我看你已经好几天没有睡着觉了。”他抱住手臂，做出一个警惕的姿势说道，“别试着骗我，我他妈太熟悉这个了。”

 

“我说了我很好。”

 

我坚持这一点，对方的固执让我很不舒服，他已经越过我的安全距离了——也许蜘蛛侠可以接受死侍的拥抱，但彼得·帕克不可以，他俩还没熟到那个份儿上。

 

而且他要是真的想，就不会做出那个防御性手势。

 

“别像个要人哄的孩子似的，帕克，想想你婶婶——”

 

我没来由地从心底冒出一团火，被威尔逊一点就着，“对不起，你是在试着开导彼得·帕克对吗？多谢你的好心，‘大度的死侍’——想让我这么称呼你，嗯？别忘了你只是个被通缉的雇佣兵，而起码在那个时候，在我亲手毁掉帕克工业的时候，我知道我是在拯救大部分人类的生命！”

 

意料之外的威尔逊并没有朝我大吼大叫，反而很平静地看着我，这是我第一次发现他那双眼睛竟然像贝加尔湖中的插图里画得那么蓝。

 

“没错，我是著名的雇佣兵和军火贩子，你第一天上学吗？全世界都知道我他妈可擅长干这个了。”他的口气异乎寻常地冷静，“我在哪儿都不是你们‘第一梯队’的成员，不管是内战还是秘密帝国，甚至连个冷板凳都够不上。你是想提醒我这个？得了吧，我知道的可比你清楚。但你现在需要一个倾诉对象，帕克，而你和你的朋友们有了些隔阂。”他冷酷地指出，“这样做你迟早会作茧自缚的。”

 

我头疼得像是快要炸了，“老天啊，真想把你的嘴给缝上。”

 

“我要提醒你这样做会有很严重的后果，看看可怜的福克斯。”他的声音又急又亮，“相信我，这时候说明你该交新朋友了。”

 

他太跳了，目的性太强，意图太明显。

 

我打算像戳破一只气球那样戳穿他。

 

“你是想说，我们现在是朋友了？这可真不像你一直以来的风格。”我说。

 

威尔逊把手中的果汁瓶捏得完全变了形，他捏紧又松开，发出坷啦坷啦的刺耳声音。后来想想，也许真的因为这些日子过得实在是太散漫了，导致我对一些明明很明显的信号却视而不见。

 

“我不知道，但你记得吗？我说过我见过你的灵魂，”他用力扔掉那只塑料瓶，三分球正中垃圾桶，“要我来形容的话，那可是非常地‘讨人喜欢’。”

 

我的心脏因为这句“讨人喜欢”而欢快地跃动了一下。

 

我知道我刚刚是在迁怒威尔逊，可能是潜意识里的“蜘蛛侠”在作祟，明明我现在的身份是“彼得·帕克”，但我还是有恃无恐地把怒火发泄在死侍的身上。而我拥有的砝码只有一个——死侍永远会接受蜘蛛侠的一切，哪怕是他身上非常不好的东西。

 

我想我大概是笑了，“就因为那是‘蜘蛛侠’？”

 

但威尔逊皱紧眉头，对我说：“别笑了，真难看。”

 

我不笑了。我低下头，隔了一会儿问他：“你最近跟蜘蛛侠有联系吗？”

 

好像不清楚我到底要问什么似的，威尔逊缓缓地摇了摇头，“小蜘蛛很久没回我的信息了。”我想了想，好像的确是这样，我把他的信息混在垃圾短信里了。想到这我不禁又扯了扯嘴角。

 

我听到威尔逊的声音在头顶响起，“你的酒量可真差。”

 

我愣了愣，“我不喝酒。”

 

从头顶上方似乎传来一声悠长的叹息，我听到他又在骂我蠢蛋，接着，一股温暖干燥的感觉环绕在我身上。“你自己不知道吧，”威尔逊拥住我小声说，“你整个人都散发着一种……非常哀伤的气息。”

 

我稍稍抬起下巴，正好看到威尔逊的脖颈那有一道非常非常深的疤痕。我突然不想动了，又不知该说些什么，只好挠了挠下巴，顺着他的话嘟囔：“我的酒量好像真的挺差的。”

 

 

**Part 3**

 

我说过了，威尔逊不是常常会来这里。曾经我还问过他在干什么，他醉醺醺地说什么在和蜘蛛侠拯救世界——还要特别加一句，和老年版的蜘蛛侠。

 

我看他一天天的兴奋得很，和那个又不知道什么玩意儿的盗版蜘蛛侠。

 

那个老蜘蛛侠就有那么好玩吗？我在心里翻了个白眼。纠结了一会儿，我还是翻出那个蜘蛛侠专用的手机，给他发了条问候短信。

 

该死的韦德·威尔逊，竟然不回我短信。

 

两天后，我从地下室翻出一件已经淘汰的蜘蛛衣，蜘蛛侠已经28天没有巡逻了。

 

我戴上面罩，把彼得·帕克留在了安全屋里。

 

这个礼拜我也做了不少事，去了趟号角日报，和乔在报社里就他那篇“帕克威胁论”的报道聊了会儿天，也有人认为我是在发无妄怒火，威尔逊直接说我是在撒泼；我气得不行，今天和波比出去做任务的时候偷偷多揍了约翰尼（狮鹫）几下。

 

“ **来内个了吗小蜘蛛？今天有点暴躁哦。** ”

 

是死侍发来的，他一定看了路人发的视频。

 

我打字打得噼里啪啦直响，“你知道说这种骚话是不可能对增进友谊有任何帮助的吧？”

 

“ **天哪亲爱的！！！！你终于回我了！** ”

 

我皱起眉，写到：“是啊，我忙着……拯救世界啥的。”

 

“ **给我发个定位小虫子，我过来找你。** ”

 

此时我正蹲在一栋写字楼上，天边快要消散的阳光穿透了我的身体，结束在阴影里。我看到底下庸庸碌碌的蚂蚁在玻璃墙前膨胀开来，可怕地越胀越大，那曾经是属于彼得·帕克的一部分真实生活。而当我今天救下那辆卡车的时候，我承认这让我好受了一点。

 

“你的心里有个洞”——不止一次有人这么对我说过。

 

帮助卡车司机救下他唯一的卡车并不能填补上这个洞，更多的是一种无法回头的挫败感。

 

我跟波比在夕阳下分别，我们的两条影子渐行渐远。忽然我有种错觉，我成了《鬼入侵》里的尼尔，这一切都是某种错位的轮回，我目睹了自己的童年、自己的死亡，最后我在我自己面前死亡。波比临走时用一种怜悯的眼神调侃我的尸体：“快看，死侍这家伙真的拐跑了蜘蛛侠。”

 

并不是这样——定位发送，确认，我想告诉波比的是——

 

这种事都是你情我愿的。

 

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

“ **你想喝点侍汁吗？** ”他问我。

 

“拿着你的饮料离我远点，别以为我不知道你往里面灌了什么东西。”

 

我知道我的口气不是很好，但礼貌问题不是现在该在意的重点。

 

“ **你把我叫来，却自己在那儿发什么小脾气呢，我的艾尔莎？** ”

 

“我可不是……”我反应过来，“别，不许唱——”

 

晚了。

 

好吧，一股啤酒味道的 _let it go_ ，挺新鲜的不是吗。

 

等他开始第三遍循环副歌的时候，我终于忍无可忍了：“闭嘴吧，威尔逊。”

 

他噤声了，几乎是一下子。

 

然后他摘下头罩，用一种和狼狗极其相似的眼神凝视着我，虽然我总觉得他是在看别的什么东西，而不是我。

 

“ **不是这个。** ”他固执地说。

 

我重重地叹了口气。

 

“好的、好的——‘韦德’。”

 

他又开心了起来。瞧，智障儿童的尿点就是这么容易摸透。

 

我让他一个人闹腾了一会儿，夜晚来得比想象的快，今夜没有星星，或许是月亮太亮的缘故。我试图听了一小段韦德的自言自语，我很庆幸自己不是一名信息焦虑症患者，否则我会疯的。

 

“——也许我会附和你跳一段肚皮舞。”韦德讲了一个关于夏威夷的故事，我想也没想就这么说出来了。

 

没想到他突然大吼一句：“ **不行！** ”

 

“……韦德？你什么毛病？”我对眼前这个发神经的家伙说道。

 

他好像醒悟过来自己刚刚干了些什么，像个失身少女似的捂住了嘴。

 

他小跑了几步过来我身边，揽住我的腰左看看右看看，因为该死的身高差，我推不开他，只能在他怀里挣扎着扭几下——不要问我为什么没用蜘蛛力量，在超级英雄的普通日常里不是所有事情都该用上超能力的。

 

我有点气急败坏了，“你干什么呢？”

 

韦德又小心翼翼地摸了几下我的腰，像是确认了它还在之后，吐了长长长长的一口气，甚至有点劫后余生的味道，他搂紧我的腰，非常、非常轻的嘟囔了一声，感谢上帝。

 

“ **我就知道，我就知道！哈！！** ”接着他癫狂地大笑起来，嘴巴里不停地叨叨，“ **我不会让你变成那样的小蜘蛛，我知道发生了什么——虽然那个老东西啥都没告诉我，但我就是知道——因为我就是他，只要想想我会怎么做，pong！太清楚了！那个老家伙办不成的事情我可以做到，他不行了，老了，力不从心了，啧啧，就像牛油果失去了所有水分，那就该扔掉了不是吗？** ”

 

我静静地看着他，等他稍微平静下来后，用尽量舒缓的语气问他：“所以，我的腰后来发生了什么？”

 

“ **什么？啥也没有。** ”

 

他飞快地否认，在我看来这已经成了一种变相的默认。

 

“ **千真万确，它们没有断，我可以向洛基的内裤发誓。** ”

 

我隔着面罩看他，“哦。”

 

他的脸色倏地很难看，“ **老天，我办砸了，对吗？** ”

 

我推开韦德——用上了蜘蛛力量，把他推出去一条手臂的距离，站在原地，我抱起双臂严肃地对他说：“坦白从宽吧，韦德。”

 

他是该对我坦白了，就从那间安全屋说起，说一说当时“韦德”到底在哪里。

 

如果他愿意，也可以说一说蜘蛛侠的腰——比如它们是怎么断的——看他的表现，这似乎可以当做一种精神惩罚。

 

“今晚我们似乎有很长的时间。”

 

 

 

 

自从地狱游回来后，我似乎再也不能忍受韦德有什么隐瞒我的了，特别是关于我的秘密。我知道，我知道，我就像一个气急败坏的妻子，这不应该。

 

但我需要坦诚。

 

他也需要。

 

 

 

**Part 4**

 

**注：本段落为死侍第一人称视角**

 

**他说“今晚我们似乎有很长的时间”——要是换个时间换个地点，我肯定会因为这句话硬得流水的。**

 

**操，现在头疼快把我杀了。**

 

**好吧，夸张了点，我知道疼痛杀不死我。**

 

**可是那个小虫子竟敢把我关在地下室里，还是我自己的房子！妈的！操！他就是仗着我**

**不敢毁了这栋黄金地段的公寓，他这个——虚伪的利己主义者！**

 

**他让我想清楚了再出来说话，可我都不知道他这话是什么意思。我刚到这儿就被搞了这么一出，我他妈要说些什么？！**

 

**反正腰斩的事打死我都不会说。**

 

**还有轮椅的事。**

 

**还有输血的事。**

 

**操，看来我什么都不能告诉他。**

 

**我会成功的，那个老鳄梨没办成的事我能办到，那个老鳄梨，呸！是他把小蜘蛛搞成那样的！他应该下地狱！不，不能这么便宜他，应该把他切成三段分别扔给九头蛇、笑面人和小丑，正好可以比比谁更丑，最好能让他丑到哭泣。**

 

**听说抱住脑袋会让人更有安全感——放屁，一点用都没有。**

 

**我的腿在发抖，操。**

 

**你不能这样对我。**

 

**天呐我的腿，它真的在发抖，真是一对小可怜……**

 

**冷静点，你这个烂屁股！蛛网头相信你，说点什么他都会买账的。**

 

**对对对。**

 

**去他妈的！这都是那个老不死的威尔逊的错！！！！！**

 

**我不知道，反正……反正……**

 

**该死，这熟悉的感觉，我觉得我要窒息了——**

 

**张嘴张嘴张嘴！韦德！用力吸气！对，就是这样——**

 

“韦德？天哪你怎——”

 

**我勉强睁开眼，我好像看到彼得了，他还穿着那身蠢制服。**

 

**哦，没错……**

 

**他还不知道这个，对吧？**

 

 

**\----** **死侍第一视角结束----**

 

 

我还是把他转移到床上了，虽然看起来挺严重的，但我怀疑他后面哼哼唧唧的都是在假装而已。我不能让他就这么混过去。

 

我在旁边守着韦德，希望他能对我说点实话。说真的，我又不是三岁的孩子，他以为能骗我到几时去？一辈子吗？

 

混蛋，他真的是个混蛋。

 

我递给他一杯水，其实他不说我也猜得到。

 

“这又没什么难猜的，你知道了在我身上会发生点事，对吗？是不是哪个巫师对你说的？我猜猜，是那个自称博士的史蒂芬？”我拍拍被子里的韦德，说，“得了，你觉得像咱们这种人像是一帆风顺的吗？哦，对了，”我搔搔脑袋，试图加上一句，“你不介意我来你的安全屋吧？我的朋友，帕克他告诉我的——”

 

“ **我知道你是谁了，你就是彼得·帕克。** ”韦德在被子里闷闷地说。

 

“哈哈是啊我就是——”

 

然后我愣住了。

 

“什么？”

 

“ **这是连带责任，相信我，我不是故意知晓你的秘密的，你要相信我！** ”

 

我一把掀开被子，把那家伙从里面揪了出来。

 

“你给我说清楚了。”我咬牙说道。

 

韦德一咕噜爬起来，抓住我的面罩说：“ **你这个天才，肯定能自己想明白** 。”

 

我他妈真想一拳揍死他。

 

他叽叽歪歪的，一直给我扯东扯西，脑子里好像又开始打架了似的。

 

“你说你是穿越过来的？”我皱眉，这倒不是什么难以理解的大事，只是需要点时间接受——我是说，他妈的世界末日我们都挨过来了，这他妈的真不算什么——“怎么回事！谁干的？”

 

“ **简单点说——还是我** 。”韦德说，他挠了挠脸，“ **那时候我们的关系很好** 。”

 

我翻了个白眼，“哦，所以是那个老东西给你剧透了。”

 

他抬眼看看我，指指我说，“ **所以你可以把那个东西摘了** 。”

 

我阴沉着脸拽掉了面罩，“你一直都知道——你整晚都在骗我，混蛋。”

 

“ **我没有** **！** ”他据理力争，“ **那个不是我！那个把安全屋给你老东西，那个怂货——他不是这个时空的我。宝贝儿，换了我可不会骗你一个字** 。”

 

“不，你也骗了我。你俩就是同一个东西。”我对他横眉冷指。

 

“ **你就不能说得委婉点吗？** ”

 

“不能，狗东西。”

 

“ **嘿？！** ”

 

好了，我骂爽了。

 

他后来又跟我断断续续说了很多，但大部分都是无用的信息，比如他第一次见到‘我’时的阳光是梅子味儿的，但‘我’身上有很浓的鸭屎味儿，他一个人待着的时候激动地割掉了自己的舌头，以防自己见人就把这个秘密吐出来；很明显在很久很久以后，久到世界都要毁灭了，蜘蛛侠还在和死侍厮混。

 

韦德听后笑了，“ **那个老东西——他可喜欢彼得·帕克了，他俩就像终生伴侣那样互相喜欢，就算小蜘蛛因为画风问题变得又老又丑还坐着轮椅。我他妈看得出来。** ”

 

他笑得真开心，我好像很久没见到过死侍这么笑了。

 

我的脸因为这话有点发热，低下头忍不住嘟囔了一句，“老天，你知道自己在说什么吗……”

 

其实我不喜欢这样，说真的。我知道世界不应该只分黑与白，感情的河流里也并非只有战争与和平，它既然流淌过高原，那同样也会流经洼地。没有人的感情线会是一条线死平的，那会让人联想到死亡，那感觉不好。

 

况且也没人知道死亡的背后是什么。

 

那为什么不伸出手试试呢？

 

我可不想等变得又老又丑后再去努力。

 

但是韦德先开口了，他每次都这样，每次都，该死——

 

“ **老东西没跟你说对吗？我就知道。** ”他的话语振振有声。

 

他的话正像一条漂亮的恶龙，吐出凶恶的火焰夺取成片的性命，火焰汹涌而上，闯入禁地，恶龙显出原型，火焰缠身，眼神却是那么的纯粹真诚。

 

他说：“ **我也喜欢你，彼得。而且我已经不想等我们变成那副样子的时候再说了。** ”

 

 

**Part 5**

 

我说我正经历着一塌糊涂，他说，“ **嘿，好巧，我每天都过得一塌糊涂，咱俩可真配。** ”

 

嗯哼。

 

从那天开始韦德就像解锁了新地图，整天跟只鹅似的满世界嘴里叭叭嚷着喜欢我。

 

他说：“ **我把你的名字写在了鸡肉卷的前面** 。”

 

“你写在哪儿了？”

 

“ **我的胳膊上** 。”

 

他撩起衣袖，上面什么也没有。

 

“ **哦，我忘了我是昨天写的** 。”

 

他从裤兜里抽出一把小刀快速划拉了几笔，我都来不及拦住他。

 

“ **看** 。”

 

他朝我炫耀，那只血淋淋的胳膊正在飞速愈合。

 

“别再干这种蠢事了。”

 

我知道他能自愈，但他这种完全不把受伤当一回事儿的态度我很讨厌。

 

韦德说，“ **你就不能对我好点儿吗？要知道咱俩能相处的时间可不多，用我朋友的话说就是——且活且珍惜。你明白？** ”

 

我停下了手上的动作。我正在洗晚餐要用的材料，难得想做一次晚饭。

 

我转过身，侧过头看到他躺在沙发上，正百无聊赖地翻着一本旧杂志。

 

用谈论今天的天气一样的口吻说着。

 

“那你为什么还要说那些话？”

 

“ **什么话？** ”

 

“那些……你说你喜欢我的话，明明一点意义都没有。”

 

“ **我喜欢你，所以我就说了** 。”他一个翻身坐起来，“ **这有什么问题？** ”

 

我受不了他这样。

 

“有什么问题？妈的——你这样很自私，知道吗。你有没有问过我——未来的‘我’的想法？”

 

某天你朝湖中丢下一块石头，然后拍拍屁股走了。你有没有想过那块石头愿不愿意永远待在冰冷的湖水里？

 

——我忍着把这些话吞进深渊里的痛楚，一头扎进大峡谷，我什么也不想听，也没力气叫嚷。

 

韦德看我的眼神就像他养过的那只猫。是叫雪莉还是什么的？雪莉看我的眼神好像它才是这个家里的主人似的，但是雪莉很亲人，非常粘我。

 

“ **是的没错，我一直都很自私，杀人是因为我自私，留人一命也是因为我自私——自私有什么问题吗？起码我活下来了，不管是希特勒时期还是萨达姆时期，我都想活下来。而且我说你才应该自私点才是，蜘蛛侠又不是救世主，你不是耶稣也不是耶耶稣他爸，你想救所有人？省省吧** 。”

 

韦德站起来，他像一个来自深海的诅咒，一步步像我踱来。

 

那个诅咒叫做来自未知的恐惧，它潜伏在所有人类的内心深处。

 

“ **既然蜘蛛侠拯救了那么多人，那你来告诉我——他什么时候能有时间去拯救一下彼得·帕克？难道他的时间比独角兽的屁毛还要珍贵吗？** ”

 

我攥紧了拳头，但我知道，这是懦夫的做法。

 

于是我说：“我没有这个资格，韦德，我救人只是为了补救些什么，因为……这都是我犯下的错。”

 

韦德又开始大喊大叫，“ **那你知道你错过了多少吗？该死的，我又做错了什么？你真的到死都不愿意说出来，我！没！有！办！法！不管怎么做我都不能改变未来吗？草他的，该死——** ”

 

我问他：“在未来我死了吗？”

 

“ **我们都死了——所有人都死了，被一个脑子烧坏的源码杀死的** 。”韦德又开始歇斯底里，“ **你怎么能死呢？妈的** ！”

 

我知道我死了，这没关系；起码我是活了很久才死的。

 

“ **我会救你的，小蜘蛛，别怕** 。”韦德神经质地说。

 

我想告诉他，这其实没什么。

 

“ **我以为我能改变你的时间线，或者说你的命运，我不管你叫它什么都好——这样你就不会……发生那件事了** 。”他含糊其词，但我听懂了，“ **我以为这样行得通，当然除了这个我还试着干了点别的，比如不去烧了复仇者大楼啥的——** ”

 

我觉得韦德真是一个十足的傻瓜。

 

“为什么你不去试着杀了那个创造出那个程序源码的家伙呢？（彼得·帕克的父母）”我好整以暇地问他。

 

“ **我当然不可能——** ”他忽然非常恐惧地看向我，“ **你说什么？你让我去杀人？这可太辣了——不不，我的意思是说，你怎么回事，你真的是彼得·帕克AKA蜘蛛侠吗？** ”

 

我耸耸肩，“谁都有心情不好的时候嘛。”

 

顿了顿，以防万一我又加了一句。

 

“我开玩笑的。”

 

然而他的表情依旧跟我骗了他几百万不还还一脚把他踢到臭水沟里一样。我无奈地看着这个巨婴，走过去轻轻抱住了他。很明显我手下的身体还不习惯与我拥抱，不过没关系，从现在开始我能改变它，不是吗？

 

“你看，我也有自私的一面。”

 

我拍着韦德的后背，哄孩子似的哄他。

 

“我也知道你不会喜欢一个自私的蜘蛛侠，对吗？”

 

韦德终于小心翼翼地抬起了手臂，决定回应这个拥抱。这个胆小鬼，只会嘴上说的好听的家伙，还好在我耐心耗尽前回抱住了我。

 

他嘟囔道：“ **胡说，你什么样子我都喜欢** 。”

 

我伸出右手点点他的心脏，“不，你不会的。问问你自己。”

 

“ **好吧好吧，我坚持所有平行宇宙的蜘蛛侠都会有一个死侍爱他，但是我只喜欢你** 。”

 

“哇哦，我们已经谈到‘爱’的部分了吗？”

 

我保持那个动作笑了出来，然而很快他反握住我的手腕，还有我的视线被挡住了——应该说，是被韦德的脸挡住了，是的，他吻了我。

 

 

**Part 6**

 

我们在安全屋里一共相处了三个月零七天。

 

我们一点一点买回来的东西逐渐填满了这个地方：进门的地方有了一块地毯，不用问也知道是蜘蛛侠图案的，主要用途是用来遮污渍；卧室里丢着一双灰色和一双橙色的拖鞋，我的是那双狐狸尼克，因为韦德说什么也要买兔子朱迪；韦德买了一棵圣诞树，虽然现在还完全派不上用场，只能放阁楼上吃灰；哦，是的，我上过阁楼了。

 

我把韦德偷偷收藏的武器全都拉去报废了。

 

他拉着我哭了好久，撕心裂肺的，边打哭嗝边在我耳边絮叨翠丝已经陪他十六年了，虽然完全杀不了人了但我把翠丝报废掉的行为严重伤害了他们之间的情谊。

 

在他开始缅怀布鲁克——一把完全锈住了的猎枪时我终于觉得脑壳有点痛。

 

我说：“布鲁克已经没法用了，忘掉布鲁克吧好嘛？”

 

韦德摇摇头：“ **不行** 。”

 

我说：“给我个理由。”

 

他说：“ **我就是喜欢年纪大的，你管得着吗** ？”

 

我：“……”

 

韦德醒悟过来：“ **哦你还真管得着** 。”

 

我：“你，出去——今晚睡沙发。”

 

韦德抱住我的腰哀嚎：“ **你在吃你自己的醋吗小天使？哦这可真可爱——不对！我是想说——** ”

 

我：“不你不想。”

 

韦德今晚睡沙发。

 

他像一只一百公斤的大狗缩在不太宽大的沙发上，嘴里跟卡带似的念叨那些名字。

 

其实他不太需要睡觉，韦德跟我说过，像他们这类体质，如果他愿意的话大概十分钟就能恢复精神，所以他们睡觉更像是一种自我催眠，为了不让队友发疯，二战的时候他和罗根有段时间需要互相说服对方去睡觉。

 

所以当他打呼的时候我也不知道他到底睡着了没有。

 

我蹑手蹑脚地走到沙发前，蹲下去看他。

 

看来这些年韦德已经习惯不戴面罩了。感谢该死的自愈细胞，他看起来和我印象中“现在”的那个威尔逊也没什么差别。

 

我努力回想了一下最开始收留我的那个死侍：他的身材瘦了点，看起来似乎有些虚弱，也更加沉默——大概是我见过最沉默的死侍了（这句话可真诡异），而且他的面罩也从未在我面前摘下来过。不知在遥远的未来经历了些什么，总之肯定不是什么好事。

 

这个稍微年轻一些的就话痨多了。

 

他是受了那个“老威尔逊”的刺激才跟我告白的吗？还是因为知道了我就是蜘蛛侠？

 

我蹲在那儿，思绪乱飘。

 

就算现在死侍也经常嚷着喜欢蜘蛛侠。我的胸口鼓鼓的，好像有群蝴蝶要冲出来。

 

我不能说对死侍成百上千次的表白完全没动过心。也许就那么千分之一秒的时间，也许我还没分清楚那是因为感动还是什么——

 

接着许多年后的死侍突然站在我面前，平淡地告知我直到世界末日他也喜欢着我。

 

也许上一秒他还在发癫，也许他的“爱”听着并没有那么可信。也许他说这话的时候很痛苦，也许他眼中的坚强并没有假装的那么可信。也许也许，也许是他亲手把我的尸体埋进坟墓。

 

也许是我当了太久的蜘蛛侠，也许是我欠彼得·帕克的太多。

 

“这是犯规行为。”我虚点着他的鼻子压低了声音说。

 

我在韦德身侧躺下，犹豫着要不要去握他垂着的手。

 

“ **我要是看过剧本也能写出哈利波特** 。”韦德忽然说道，但没有睁眼。他勾了勾垂下来的手指，我趁机把手塞了进去。

“ **嘘……快睡吧，明天还要去找魂器呢** 。”韦德嘟囔着，把身上的毯子扔给我。

 

在我彻底入睡前，我唯一记得的就是韦德的手心干燥而温暖。

 

我醒来后发现韦德离开了。

 

我把公寓翻了个底朝天，他真的离开了，连声招呼都没打。

 

我抱着毯子缩成一团蜷在沙发上。这种感觉很糟糕，昨晚停在胸口的那群蝴蝶飞走了，似乎被带去了遥不可知的未来。我有种感觉，这次他是真的离开了——

 

回到了属于他的时空，一个人去打大魔王了，这个混蛋。

 

接下去我花了一周左右的时间把公寓打扫得干干净净的，把所有便签都撕下来，打包扔进垃圾桶；我还在考虑要不要把地毯收起来，毕竟我又不是韦德那样的自恋狂。

 

没关系，我深呼吸几下，然后告诉自己，等你找到“此刻”的韦德就去揍他一顿，然后再告白一次。

 

当天晚上，当我把那块地毯卷起来的时候，门锁忽然响了——我像只受惊的兔子那样跳三尺高，当门打开的时候，我看到浑身是血的韦德正站在那，瞪圆了眼睛嘴巴大张着盯着我。

 

“ _嘿？！混蛋帕克你他娘的怎么在我的安全屋里——”_

 

我一蹦三尺高飞扑过去，熊似的趴在他身上。

 

我的身上沾满了不知名者的血，不知是否出于本能，韦德下意识就托住我的屁股把我抱了起来。

 

我确认了，这个是属于我的时空的韦德。

 

“ _该死的，你想干嘛？我郑重地警告你我卖艺不卖身——”_

 

我说：“那么，这可太可惜了。”

 

我想明天一定又是美好的一天。

 

END


End file.
